Le deuxième homme
by frenchnuts
Summary: Un homme tombe sous le charme de Scully et l'idée lui vient de prendre quelques informations auprès de… Mulder ! Une petite scène de jalousie en perspective ?


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est l'œuvre de Chris Carter, sa propriété ainsi qu'à la 1013th productions et la Fox.

Mais cette fic là (faut-il s'en vanter ?), elle est de moi -)

**Dédicace** : C'est la faute à Polly ! C'est elle qui m'a lancé ce défi ! (Merci !)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**LE DEUXIEME HOMME**

**_J.E. Hoover Building. Salle de réunion n°6. 19 heures._**

- Et c'est cette accumulation de données scientifiques, rationnelles…

_ Mmm… Séduisant cet homme !…_

- … qui me permet donc d'affirmer aujourd'hui sans hésitation possible que notre témoin, Gary Fadwick a bien été victime d'un banal AVC sans lien avec un quelconque crime.

Ian Butler parcourut la salle d'un regard clair. Il avait conclut avec assurance son exposé et constatait, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'exprimait en public, que son auditoire approuvait avec respect ses conclusions. Ian était médecin légiste en chef du célèbre Institut Richman et son influence était d'autant plus importante qu'il avait activement participé à l'arrestation de deux des plus grands tueurs en série de ces dix dernières années. Par ailleurs, sa taille élancée, ses cheveux noirs comme du jais, et ses yeux verts translucides lui conférait un charme assez irrésistible comme en témoignaient les nombreux coups d'œil énamourés des femmes qui le croisaient depuis le début de la journée dans les locaux du J.E. Hoover Building. A la longue, il s'y était habitué, mais aujourd'hui, il était pris d'un léger doute sur son inaltérable attractivité : il y avait autour de cette table une femme qui le dévisageait d'une manière dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était flatteuse ou sceptique.

Dès le début de la réunion, il l'avait remarquée. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était splendide dans un tailleur de facture assez classique mais parfaitement coupé pour mettre en valeur ses formes. Son visage fin était entouré d'un lumineux carré auburn et ses yeux bleus étaient à deux doigts de le clouer sur place. Plusieurs fois pendant son exposé, il avait peiné à se détacher de ce regard si troublant.  
>Elle ne disait rien, mais contrairement aux autres agents, elle paraissait plus retenue quant à ses arguments. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas trouvé une faille dans son raisonnement. Mais non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tout minutieusement vérifié et plutôt deux fois qu'une.<p>

Il ne résista pas au désir de l'apostropher avec un sourire charmeur.  
>- Pardonnez-moi, agent… ?<br>- Scully. Dana Scully.  
>- Agent Scully, me permettrez-vous de vous dire qu'il me semble déceler un léger doute dans votre regard… ?<br>Elle soupira et sembla se résigner à dire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait déballer quelques secondes avant.  
>- Docteur Butler, je crains que mon doute ne soit pas « léger »…<p>

Malgré lui, il sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on remette aussi franchement en cause ses constatations, dans le domaine médico-légal du moins. Toute son attention se tendit vers elle. Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Seul un agent renversé en arrière sur sa chaise et mâchouillant de ces détestables « pipas » à côté de la femme les dévisageait d'un air goguenard. Il anticipait l'échange avec la même gourmandise qu'un spectateur qui se prépare à assister à une joute oratoire de haut vol.

- Vous n'avez pas relevé le faible taux de prostaglandine de la victime.  
>- Non, en effet, mais il se situe dans une fourchette qui reste acceptable…<br>- Oui. Pour un homme de 60 ans !  
>- On le voit aussi sur des hommes plus jeunes agent Scully.<br>- Docteur Butler, vous êtes-vous intéressé à la vie de ce témoin en dehors de vos analyses ?  
>- Mais oui, se défendit Ian Butler de plus en plus interloqué.<br>- Vous connaissez donc son métier.  
>- C'est un serveur, il me semble…<br>Quelques rires résonnèrent autour de la table.  
>- Il n'était pas tout à fait que serveur. L'enquête a révélé que dans le bar gay où il travaillait, les « extras » - il y eut encore quelques gloussements lubriques, mais Scully continua imperturbable – les extras étaient monnaie courante et que Gary Fadwick avait une vie sexuelle particulièrement active, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a permis d'être aux premières loges pour assister à l'assassinat du député.<br>- Bien. Et alors ? ! Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
>- Dans ces conditions, le taux de prostaglandine assez bas ne constitue-t-il pas un symptôme asymétrique qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde ?<br>- Certes, en effet, mais cela ne remet pas fondamentalement en cause…  
>- A moins que vous n'ayez omis autre chose. Ces petits boutons roses derrière les genoux et les oreilles par exemple.<br>- Un banal eczéma de contact qui n'explique en rien l'accident vasculaire, non ?  
>Il ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait mais de toute évidence, elle, de son côté, savait parfaitement où elle allait. C'était en fait assez excitant de se laisser prendre en main ainsi. Il savoura la situation. Il aurait volontiers fait durer cet échange à l'infini… juste pour le plaisir de la voir ne s'adresser qu'à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux. Avec un petit sourire de défi.<br>- Mais un indice aussi. Si vous avez regardé son carnet de vaccination, vous avez pu constater que notre homme n'a pas été vacciné contre la rougeole en raison d'une allergie rarissime et mortelle…  
>- … à la pentanilone barifore ! sursauta-t-il malgré lui. La rougeole, bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ! Il a été exposé à une souche virulente…<br>- Précisément.  
>- … ce qui explique le taux de prostaglandine bien trop bas pour un individu sexuellement très actif. Et ce qui explique l'infime anomalie sur le nombre de leucocytes…<br>- Son corps a tenté de se protéger contre cette souche, en effet.  
>- Mais elle est éradiquée !<br>- Dans la nature, oui. Depuis 1998.  
>- … mais pas dans les laboratoires ! Il s'assit, abasourdi et lâcha finalement avec élégance : Agent Scully, je m'incline. Ce n'est pas un AVC spontané. Il a été provoqué par un contact avec un virus de laboratoire…<br>- Mmm, approuva sa contradictrice telle un professeur attribuant les bons points. Il poursuivit.  
>- Et j'imagine que nous pouvons même formuler l'hypothèse que les laboratoires PHARMACO qui faisaient un lobbying intense contre le projet du député pourraient avoir mobile et moyen pour se débarrasser d'un témoin plus que gênant…<br>- En somme, c'était un meurtre prémédité.

Il la contempla avec fascination : ses yeux bleus pétillants de fierté contenue, son air rasséréné et son sourire presque aguicheur il en aurait juré… Elle était juste sublime. Et elle avait pris goût à cet échange pour le plus grand plaisir de Ian. Cette femme le rendait déjà fou !  
>A sa droite, son collègue au comble du ravissement, semblait sur le point de se lever pour lui faire un ban.<p>

Le directeur adjoint Skinner qui présidait la réunion se leva avec lui aussi un air réjoui bien mal dissimulé, sous une toux de complaisance.

- Bien ! Ma foi, puisque cette affaire est résolue… Je propose que nous levions la séance pour le reste de la matinée.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Agent Scully, s'il vous plaît ? Il la héla au bout du couloir.  
>Elle se retourna, nettement moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure maintenant que le cadre officiel s'était effacé.<br>- Docteur Butler…  
>- Ian, s'il vous plaît !<br>- Euh… Ian, donc. Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été très diplomate. Je ne voulais pas …  
>- … me vexer ? interrompit-il en riant. Non, non, rassurez-vous. Je suis juste consterné de mon insondable médiocrité sur cette affaire.<p>

Derrière lui, Dana aperçut Mulder qui sortait des toilettes et qui se figea en voyant le séduisant légiste deviser avec elle. Embarrassé mais peu disposé à la laisser seule en compagnie d'un mâle dominant aussi prévisible, il prit le parti de rester à l'écart tout en manifestant sa présence à sa collègue. Il se mit à le singer dans son dos, mimant la parade des dragueurs à quelques mètres à peine du principal intéressé. Ian Butler continuait de parler, tentant de faire preuve d'esprit, celui qui plaît tant aux femmes, mais Scully était incapable de se concentrer sur ses verbiages. Elle tentait désespérément de canaliser son attention pour ne pas piquer un fou-rire face aux idioties de Mulder. Il aurait pu être mal interprété… Mais elle ne put retenir un tressaillement des zygomatiques devant la dernière posture de son collègue qui mimait maintenant le paon avec un naturel confondant. Et Butler se méprit. Il crut entrevoir une ouverture.

En le voyant se pencher davantage vers sa partenaire, Fox décida de changer de tactique. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'y croire, quand même ! Si ça continuait, dans deux secondes, il l'invitait à dîner ou peut-être pire. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça !  
>- Je voulais vous demander…<br>- Eh ! Scully ! interrompit Mulder en passant au pas de course. Dépêche-toi ! On a une urgence.  
>Elle leva le sourcil. Il insista, affectant une mine inquiète.<br>- Vite ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !  
>- Euh…Bien. Excusez-moi, Docteur...<br>- Ian !  
>- Excusez-moi, Ian.<br>- Je vous en prie…  
>- SCULLYYYY !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il pénétra le premier dans leur bureau du sous-sol. Il était d'excellente humeur. Il fit une boulette de la feuille de réunion qui leur avait été distribuée et visa du pas de la porte la corbeille à papier trois mètres plus loin.  
>- … Ah ! Raté !<br>Il s'affala sur sa chaise avec nonchalance et un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Scully, je dois t'avouer un truc…<br>- Laisse-moi deviner : il n'y a pas plus d'urgence ici que de lit dans ton appartement !  
>- Euh…. Oui. Ca aussi. Mais non, c'était plutôt à propos de mon taux de prostaglandine tout à l'heure…<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il poursuivit sans se démonter.  
>- Il était trèèès élevé, mon taux ! Si j'osais, je dirais bien qu'…<br>- N'ose pas ! l'interrompit prudemment Dana.  
>- Alors laisse-moi juste te dire que c'était l'image du jour, non, de la semaine, peut-être même de l'année ! C'est bien simple : je ne vis que pour ces moments de grâce où un bellâtre du genre Butler se fait littéralement pulvériser par WonderScully, de sortie entre deux autopsies ! Il ne te manque plus que le lasso et le costume court à paillettes !<br>Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était flattée. Il regarda avec tendresse un joli rose de jeune fille en fleur lui monter aux joues. Elle protesta pour la forme.  
>- Arrête, tu veux ! Je ne l'ai pas pulvérisé ni même humilié. Et il s'est montré charmant, en fait.<br>- Charmant ! C'est ça l'adjectif ? Non, parce que j'aurais pensé que c'était plutôt « Chi… »  
>- C'est bon, Mulder, coupa-t-elle avec autorité. Passons, tu veux…<br>- Oui, c'est ça… Qu'il passe !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Le lendemain matin, 9h06._**

- Excusez-moi ! Vous êtes bien Fox Mulder ?

Mulder se retourna et dévisagea avec une certaine méfiance l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui avec un air avenant. Ian Butler lui tendit une main que Fox saisit non sans agacement. Encore un mondain, se dit-il. Il ne put résister au plaisir de lui rappeler les événements de la veille.

- J'espère que vous vous remettez ! Ca ne doit pas être évident pour un expert comme vous de se faire remettre à sa place par un simple agent…  
>- Ca va, sourit-il. Elle a eu raison de toute façon. Votre collègue est vraiment brillante.<br>Il ne bataillait même pas. Un vrai nounours ! Cela déplut à Mulder qui le reprit en insistant lourdement sur le possessif.  
>- Oui. MA collègue est brillante et sans pitié pour l'incompétence, attaqua-t-il avec un plaisir malsain.<br>Butler ne semblât nullement s'offusquer de la remarque et au contraire, se pencha vers lui avec un air complice.  
>- Oui, d'ailleurs, je me disais… Enfin, il y a d'autres domaines dans lesquels je suis plutôt compétent et je me demandais…<br>Son regard brillait en une muette interrogation. Le sang de Mulder s'était glacé. Il déglutit péniblement.  
>- Oui ? Vous vous demandiez… ?<br>- Eh bien, j'ai vu qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Et enfin, elle semble être une femme sérieuse…  
>- Trèèès sérieuse ! Le ton de l'agent se faisait quasiment menaçant bien malgré lui. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir tout à son émerveillement.<br>- Elle est magnifique ! Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas du genre à … ?  
>- Coucher à droite et à gauche, peut-être ? !<br>- Ca m'étonnerait.  
>- En effet, elle est très exigeante.<br>- Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais…

En fait, là, Mulder se prenait à le détester avec une force qui le dépassait complètement. Et en plus, ce crétin venait s'adresser à lui ! A LUI ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Un test de torture morale ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Scully = chasse gardée ! Il allait bien lui imprimer le message dans sa caboche de beau gosse chiant.

- … J'ai l'espoir insensé de pouvoir les satisfaire… ses exigences ! _ Et prétentieux avec ça ! _Elle est libre ?  
>- Oui, répondit-il avec emportement encore plongé dans ses pensées rageuses. Enfin, non ! rectifia-t-il précipitamment.<br>- Oui ou non ? interrogea Ian un peu perdu.  
>- Oui, elle est libre. Je dirais même… libérée… Il roula des yeux pour tenter d'appuyer avec conviction la seule déclaration qui lui était venue à l'esprit.<br>- Libérée ? La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du légiste suivie immédiatement d'un très large sourire. Fantastique ! J'ai ma chance, alors ? !  
>- J'en doute ! <em>Merde ! Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer pour décourager ce prétendant trop intrusif ?. <em>Je vous l'ai dit : elle est exigeante ! TRES !  
>- En fait, sans me vanter, je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes ! … et je ne parle pas que de sexe <em>Calamité ! Il ne parle pas que de sexe ! Un romantique, la pire des espèces de prédateurs pour les femmes, pour NOS femmes !.<em>  
>- Ecoutez, Ian… c'est bien Ian, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Euh, oui.  
>- Le sexe, c'est quand même important.<br>- Tout à fait d'accord !  
>- Et vous ne pourrez pas la satisfaire, croyez-moi !<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda Butler avec une légère inquiétude. Elle préfère les femmes ?  
><em>En voilà une idée intéressante !, <em>Mulder faillit acquiescer mais se reprit. Il aurait été capable d'en être excité le bougre.

- Vous vous rappelez, hier, lorsqu'elle vous a parlé du bar de la victime ?  
>- Je me rappelle.<br>- Elle n'avait pas l'air choquée.  
>- Non, en effet. Mais je dirais qu'elle ne faisait que des constatations… cliniques, d'une certaine manière.<br>- Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais vous savez, elle n'a pas les mêmes limites que nous autres, les gens « normaux » (il se serait baffé de sortir des inepties pareilles mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière). A vrai dire, nous sommes un certain nombre à nous être cassé les dents avec elle. Vous connaissez son surnom au FBI ?  
>Ian Butler sourit avec une curieuse tendresse.<br>- La reine de glace ! Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt bon signe, pour ma part !  
>- Détrompez-vous ! Ni vous, ni moi n'aurons notre chance !<br>- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Butler de plus en plus suspicieux.  
>- Parce que nous ne sommes qu'un !<br>- Pardon ? !  
>- C'est une partisane du ménage à trois, s'emballa Mulder persuadé d'avoir trouvé la bonne idée. Seuls les jumeaux ont leur chance et encore, à condition qu'ils soient ensemble !<br>- Vous vous foutez de moi !  
>- Pas du tout ! Du reste, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, elle peut être imprévisible. Je l'ai surprise un jour avec les jumeaux Jackson dans la buanderie du sous-sol…<br>- Ouais, bon…  
>- Mais enfin, si vous voulez tenter votre chance, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous décourager, hein…<br>- Vous faites bien de le préciser. On aurait pu penser…  
>- Chut ! Taisez-vous. La voilà !<p>

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux dans un bel ensemble offrant deux resplendissantes rangées de dents blanches à la vue de Scully qui avançait vers eux. Elle les considéra avec une légère circonspection.  
>- Bonjour Doc… Euh, Ian.<br>- Agent Scully…  
>- Dana. Vous pouvez m'appeler Dana.<br>Mulder leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment pour signifier sa présence.  
>- Mulder. Tu vas bien ?<br>- Super ! grinça-t-il. On parlait juste humiliation publique, I-An – il insista avec préciosité sur le prénom - et moi…  
>- Ah !<br>Elle préféra s'abstenir de commentaire. Son partenaire semblait manifestement dans un état d'agacement bizarre et le meilleur traitement, elle le savait par expérience, était encore de l'ignorer. Elle ajouta.  
>- Skinner nous attend. J'allais monter au quatrième.<br>Butler sauta sur l'occasion avec enthousiasme.  
>- Ah, je vous accompagne ! Je dois retrouver le Directeur adjoint Kersh au même étage.<br>Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Fox arrivait en traînant la patte. Le battant coulissa et ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la cabine qui s'éleva.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir. J'espère que le Directeur Skinner vous convoque pour vous féliciter de votre intervention d'hier.  
>- Je l'ignore en fait.<br>- Dana, vous allez me trouver un peu direct. Mais je me disais, que peut-être vous accepteriez…  
>Mulder toussa bruyamment comme s'il s'étouffait avec son indignation. Sans se détacher des yeux bleus attentifs de Scully, Butler lui administra une tape dans le dos tout en poursuivant.<br>- … que vous accepteriez de partager un dîner avec moi ?

La proposition la laissa interdite une demi-seconde pendant laquelle l'ascenseur se mit à vibrer, tressauter et finalement s'arrêta après un vacarme qui n'inspirait rien de très rassurant.

- Ah ! Une panne d'ascenseur ? Il sourit à Scully. Promis, je n'y suis pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>- Je suis là, Butler ! Mulder rappuya sur le bouton du 4ème avec agacement. L'appareil ne bougea pas. Meeerde !<br>Dana soupira.  
>- Appelle les dépanneurs ! Ils sont assez rapides généralement.<br>- Ouais, maugréa Mulder en s'échinant sur les commandes de la cabine. Parfois, faudrait pas être trop rapide !  
>Ian continuait à dévisager Scully avec un bonheur évident.<br>- Qu'ils prennent tout leur temps, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis en bonne compagnie.  
>- Ravi de vous agréer, ironisa Fox qui s'intercala entre le séducteur et sa proie et lui montra ses dents.<p>

Scully baissa la tête pour dissimuler un rire. Son partenaire était manifestement contrarié de la cour que lui faisait Butler. Et sans arriver à se l'expliquer, elle devait bien reconnaître que ces signes de jalousie manifeste ne lui déplaisaient pas. Au contraire…

- Dis-moi Scully, poursuivit Fox pris d'une soudaine inspiration, une petite question par curiosité. Nous avons le temps après tout, et nous en parlions juste avant, Ian et moi : rappelle moi ce que tu choisirais entre un macaron pistache et un macaron framboise ? Il se pencha vers Butler et lui déclara sur le ton de la confidence en le fixant avec insistance. Elle adooore les macarons !  
>Elle rougit légèrement, un peu gênée de la tournure peu professionnelle que prenait la conversation. Butler la dévorait du regard. Face à la remarque de Mulder, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier auprès du légiste.<br>- Je suis gourmande !  
>Il rit de bon cœur et se pencha vers elle en écartant au passage Mulder. Celui-ci s'adossa à la paroi du fond en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Il appuya son pied droit sur le mur et adressa un regard circonspect à sa collègue.<br>- Magnifique ! s'exclama Ian. Alors dites-moi ce que je dois vous offrir pour vous faire plaisir lorsque nous nous retrouverons ? Pistache ? Il pencha la tête sur sa gauche en direction de l'autre. Ou framboise ? Il s'approcha un peu plus encore en vissant ses yeux verts si troublants dans ceux de Dana.

Il était vraiment très près. Elle sentit naître une petite excitation en elle. Ian était terriblement attirant dans son élégant costume de lin couleur crème, et l'on pouvait facilement se noyer dans son regard clair et profond comme une lagune. Mais Mulder n'avait pas tort : il allait un peu vite, et Dana n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son manège d'autant plus déplacé que son ami y assistait. Elle devait interrompre ce petit jeu douteux.

Elle s'écarta.  
>- Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de faire un choix, Ian.<br>- Elle n'aime pas renoncer, commenta Fox avec un air triomphant à l'égard de son concurrent.  
>- Quoi ! Vous prendriez les deux ? s'exclama Butler affectant une mine indignée.<br>- Ouh là là ! Mulder était aux anges. Il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Scully a une ligne parfaite. Ce genre de remarque est vraiment tout à fait déplacé.

Ian comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle était passée d'une attitude plutôt réceptive à l'expression d'une franche hostilité. Et en effet, Scully commençait à s'irriter de cette discussion dont elle sentait bien que certains aspects lui échappaient.

- Excusez-moi, Dana, je suis idiot.  
>- En effet ! Sa colère était retombée instantanément devant la mine contrite de Butler. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas de problème à choisir pistache un jour, et framboise le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.<br>- Oui. Il se forçat à répondre à son sourire, mais il était un peu crispé. Et bien, je vous trouverai le meilleur assortiment de macarons de New York, je vous le promets…  
>Elle rit.<br>- Pistache et framboise, ça suffira ! Deux, c'est déjà beaucoup pour une seule femme...  
>- Mmm…<br>Bizarrement, l'homme ne parut pas enchanté.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Dans l'ascenseur. 9h38._**

Ils s'étaient assis par terre en désespoir de cause. La place était restreinte. Dana s'appuyait sur le côté droit et avait déplié ses jambes au milieu. De chaque côté, Ian et Fox lui faisaient face, dos contre le mur gauche. Les deux hommes bataillaient comme de beaux diables avec leur instinct et tâchaient de ne pas trop laisser glisser leurs regards sur la peau lisse, rose et si attirante des longues jambes entre eux.  
>Mulder essaya de se redresser un peu. Il espérait que le mouvement pouvait tempérer les ardeurs de ses hormones qui le malmenaient furieusement depuis un quart d'heure. Il voulut s'appuyer sur la paroi pour prendre appui, mais sa main glissa et atterrit malencontreusement sur le genou de sa partenaire qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Il laissa sa paume contre sa peau un tout petit plus longtemps que nécessaire à la rectification de sa position. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre pendant la manœuvre, le souffle court. Avec regret, il ôta finalement sa main, non sans profiter de ce contact pour délivrer une imperceptible mais audacieuse caresse sous son genou. Scully frissonna sous le toucher électrique de ses doigts, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'elle lui lançait une œillade troublée.<p>

Butler se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Scully sursauta. Elle aussi se sentait dans un état étrange, inhabituellement fiévreuse. Ian avait pris le parti d'engager une discussion plus adulte, elle s'y raccrocha pour éviter d'avoir à se poser trop de questions. A moins que ce ne soit pour éviter d'y répondre…

- Il faudra que je lise votre thèse. Réécrire Einstein, voilà quelque chose qui m'interpelle !  
>- Mulder aussi a publié de remarques travaux.<br>- Oui, enfin. Einstein quand même ! J'ai très envie _de vous… _de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Que vous ont dit les profs quand vous l'avez soutenue devant eux ?  
>- Ils avaient eu l'air d'apprécier…<br>- Vous avez eu une mention, je parie.  
>Ce n'était pas une question. Ian observa avec une nouvelle tendresse Dana dont la morale personnelle lui interdisait de se mettre en avant.<br>- En effet.  
>Il rit devant ses réticences.<br>- « Exceptionnel » ?  
>Elle acquiesça avec un air heureux mais un peu embarrassée.<br>- Je suis sure que vous leur en avez mis plein la vue. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir en face de leurs vieilles carcasses une jeune femme à la fois prodigieusement intelligente et aussi sublime.

OK. Là, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Mulder sentit qu'il lui fallait intervenir et en revenir par la même occasion à son projet de découragement des avances de Butler.  
>- Et sinon, Scully, hier ? Comment savais-tu pour le bar de Gary Fadwick ?<br>Il avait une idée de diversion.

Elle haussa les épaules mais sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. Tout plutôt que de reprendre la conversation inconfortable avec Ian.

- C'était juste dans les conclusions de l'enquête de proximité.  
>- Ca n'a pas l'air de te choquer beaucoup.<br>Elle le dévisagea, un peu déconcertée.  
>- Ils étaient entre adultes consentants que je sache… Tant que je n'ai pas à les apprécier dans leurs œuvres…<br>- Ce n'est pas très « normal » quand même.  
>Les interventions de plus en plus déroutantes de Fox commençaient à l'agacer.<br>- Où veux-tu en venir, au juste ? C'est nouveau, cette espèce de normalisation morale ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…  
>- Donc, tu trouves ces comportements sexuels acceptables ?<br>- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Ils adoptent les « comportements sexuels » qui leur chantent. Tant que cela respecte la loi et les autres, je ne vois pas ce qui me permettrait de les juger. Chacun ses goûts.  
>- Vous voyez, chuchota Mulder à son comparse.<p>

Elle ajouta, exaspérée par sa messe basse, avec une pensée fugace pour les vidéos que Mulder rangeait dans son bureau.  
>- On en connaît d'autres qui ont des pratiques… assez inédites à leur travail, il me semble ! cafta-t-elle.<br>- Tu veux dire des pratiques « sexuelles » au bureau… ? rebondit Fox au comble du ravissement. Pensez aux jumeaux Jackson ! glissa-t-il à Butler.  
>- C'est bon, Mulder, ça suffit ! Tu es insupportable aujourd'hui.<br>Butler étouffa un rire.  
>- Ne lui en voulez pas ! C'est cet enfermement, je suppose. On est tous un peu tendus…<br>- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, admit Scully.  
>- Et puis, je vois bien que vous l'appréciez malgré tout.<p>

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui avec leurs allusions ambiguës ?_

Il poursuivit avec malice.  
>- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on se ressemble un peu tous les deux ?<p>

Mulder se retourna, interloqué vers Ian qui lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif. Fox eut un mouvement de recul.  
>A cet instant, la lumière s'éteignit.<p>

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !  
>- Détendez-vous Mulder ! Je sais qu'il fait un peu chaud… mais, reconnaissez que c'est l'occasion de mieux se connaître après tout…<br>- Eh ! C'est MA main, Butler !  
>- Oups, pardon ! C'est assez drôle comme situation, non ? !<br>- _ Ce type est un grand malade !. _Nan !  
>- Dana, vous allez bien ?<br>- Très bien. Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi !  
>Ian se retint à nouveau de rire. Décidément, cette femme avait tout pour plaire.<p>

Fox se mit à tambouriner contre la porte.  
>- Y'a quelqu'un ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on est coincés ! Faudrait voir à faire quelque chose !<br>Dehors, on entendit des voix étouffées. Les secours arrivaient. Mulder redoubla d'énergie.  
>- Sortez-nous, bordel !<p>

Dana sentit du mouvement à sa gauche et une main, celle de Butler vraisemblablement, toucha avec précaution sa joue  
>- Que… ? !<br>Il saisit précipitamment son visage dans le noir et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.  
>- Laissez-moi faire ! chuchota-t-il alors que Mulder cognait le métal avec un vacarme de tous les diables en invectivant les techniciens qui tentaient maintenant de débloquer le mécanisme à l'extérieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas !<br>- Pourquoi devrais-je m'alarmer de sentir un quasi inconnu me caresser les lèvres dans le noir d'une cabine d'ascenseur alors que mon partenaire et ami est à un mètre, en train de piquer une crise de claustrophobie, je vous prie ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
>Il étouffa un autre rire. La situation était délicate, mais en réalité, Dana ne se sentait pas en danger. Ca se passait entre les deux hommes, elle l'avait bien compris.<br>- Laissez-moi lui donner une petite leçon, murmura-t-il.  
>- Alors respectez une distance de sécurité minimale de… disons trente centimètres entre nous, Ian.<br>- Vingt ?  
>- Dix, et c'est parce que je vous aime bien !<br>Il lutta pour s'en tenir à son idée et résister à l'envie d'embrasser fougueusement cette femme dont même la voix le mettait dans tous ses états.

- Mulder, vous devriez profiter avec nous de ces instants si rares !  
>Elle comprit où il voulait en venir.<br>- Vous êtes tordu ! lui souffla-t-elle.  
>- Pas tant que votre « partenaire et ami » !<br>- Dana ? interpella Fox de plus en plus nerveux. Ca va ?

Il se retourna dans la cabine et agita ses bras dans l'obscurité pour tenter de la ramener vers lui.

- Aïe !  
>- Pardon, Scully ! Et vous, Butler, dégagez de là !<br>- Messieurs bon sang ! Pourriez-vous cesser de m'étouffer avec vos instincts protecteurs ou autres d'ailleurs !

- _CA Y EST !_

Dans un roulement de tonnerre, la porte s'ouvrit et un flot de lumière inonda l'étroite structure.

- Eh ben ! Il se passe quoi, là dedans, ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'un des techniciens en se grattant la tête avec perplexité.

Ils s'extrairent de l'ascenseur avec un soulagement manifeste. Profitant de l'inattention de Fox qui demandait des comptes, elle prit Butler par la manche et le tira un peu en retrait.

- Je crois que j'ai droit à une petite explication maintenant. Vous avez parlé de moi, Mulder et vous, n'est- ce pas ?  
>Il lui sourit.<br>- Ca se pourrait…  
>- Que vous a-t-il dit ?<br>- Des horreurs !  
>Ian se pencha doucement vers elle et susurra avec un regard plein de malice.<br>- Des choses qui me font penser qu'il doit, soit vous détester, soit tenir particulièrement à vous pour inventer de telles balivernes !

Elle reporta son attention vers Mulder qui, de dépit, tourmentait les dépanneurs près de l'ascenseur à quelques mètres d'eux.  
>- Je suppose que, sur la base de constatations scientifiques et rationnelles, vous saurez retrouver la vérité parmi ces deux hypothèses, dit-il en observant avec un peu d'envie le sourire qui s'élargissait sur les lèvres de Dana.<p>

Elle contemplait Fox qui jetait maintenant des coups d'œil angoissés vers eux. Il avait desserré son nœud de cravate. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sa chemise sortait du pantalon. On aurait dit un jeune chien fou. Mais c'était Mulder. Le seul dont elle avait vraiment envie qu'un jour… dans un ascenseur…

- Et moi ? ajouta Ian.

Elle se retourna vers lui, rougissant légèrement à l'évocation mentale de l'image qui s'était imprégnée quelques milli-secondes dans son cerveau.

- Aucun espoir pour que vous craquiez un jour pour mes yeux verts qui ne brûlent que pour vous ?  
>Elle se fendit d'un large sourire.<br>- Aucun espoir, je le crains.  
>- Bon. Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous décidez de m'utiliser pour lui administrer une ultime petite correction…<br>- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-elle en relevant un sourcil intéressé.  
>- Embrassez-moi !... Et faites-lui les pieds !<br>Elle le détailla de plus en plus séduite.  
>- Scully ! On a rendez-vous avec Skinner là… C'est quand même urgent !<p>

Elle se remémora la première intrusive intervention de Mulder alors que Ian l'abordait à la sortie de la réunion. Elle revit son père qui voulait tracer sa voie. Elle revit Bill qui prétendait contrôler ses relations avec les autres garçons de son âge. Elle revit tous ces hommes dont elle avait tant voulu l'approbation, au risque de s'effacer, et d'effacer ses désirs les plus personnels. Elle avait lutté contre ça. Et aujourd'hui encore, le combat n'était pas gagné.  
>Il lui plaisait, ce Ian Butler ! Et puis, l'attitude excessivement défensive de Mulder lui semblait déplacée. De quoi se mêlait-il après tout ? Elle était adulte, tout de même !<br>Elle prit le visage du beau légiste entre ses mains, monta ses lèvres vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue pendant quelques interminables secondes. D'effroi pour Mulder. De délice absolu pour Butler.

- Diable ! Je croyais que vous étiez une femme plus sérieuse, commenta-t-il en riant et en reprenant sa respiration.  
>- En fait, je suis très libérée, plaisanta-t-elle, mais ne le répétez pas…<br>- Puis-je me permettre une dernière petite recommandation ?  
>- Je vous écoute.<br>- Un jour, vous devriez faire un tour dans la buanderie du sous-sol avec lui.  
>- Il s'intéresse à la buanderie ?<br>- Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais c'est très certainement la première moitié de son fantasme !  
>- Ca promet ! Et la seconde ?<br>- Je suppose que c'est la même que moi… A ceci près que moi, il n'y a aucun risque que se mêlent rêve et réalité, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Avec un pincement au cœur, il caressa une dernière fois sa joue et s'éloigna à regret. Il savait reconnaître quand les jeux étaient faits. Mais qu'elle était belle… la femme de l'autre…<p>

Elle le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir. Sans regrets.

Puis, elle fit face à son partenaire et soutint son regard accusateur. Elle allait avoir droit à un minimum de quelques heures de bouderies défoulatoires, c'était certain ! Elle se prépara avec philosophie à les subir en se convainquant que, après tout, cette petite mise au point en valait bien le prix.  
>Et que certaines informations se négociaient fort cher sur le marché des fantasmes…<p>

- La buanderie… ou l'ascenseur ? murmura-t-elle pour elle avec un sourire.

**_FIN._**


End file.
